Bambi (Character)
Bambi ' is the protagonist of the 1922 Felix Salten novel, ''Bambi: A Life in The Woods, along with its 1939 sequel, Bambi's Children, the 1942 Disney film of the same name, and its midquel, ''Bambi II''.'' He is the mate of Faline, the son of The Great Prince of the Forest and an unnamed mother, and friend of Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, Gobo, and others. He has a rivalry with fellow stag, Ronno. Background Personality As a newborn fawn, he is curious and inquisitive, exploring the world around him with childlike enthusiasm. He is also very friendly, quickly forming friendships with the likes of Thumper, Thumper's sisters, and Flower.Bambi'' Even as he grows, he continues to maintain this enthusiasm about life, friendliness, and inquisitiveness. As his verbal abilities develop, he becomes gregarious, talking frequently and excitedly. At the same time, he seems to develop shyness, as can be seen in his first interactions with Faline. After experiencing the trauma of losing his mother and being chided by his father for freezing up during an incident where he was nearly attacked by Man's hunting dogs, he begins to focus on improving his bravery, wanting to be brave like his father. When Man and his dogs attack again, he proves his bravery by distracting the canines to save Mena, with this ultimately culminating in him knocking one of the dogs off from a high cliff, proving his bravery.Bambi II As an adult, Bambi wouldn't be quite as talkative as his younger self, though he would continue to show the bravery of his youth during many incidents. Appearance Bambi is either a roe deer, white-tailed deer, or mule deer depending on the source. In the original Felix Salten novels, he is explicitly stated to be a roe deer. His appearance in Disney material was inspired by white-tailed deer according to some sources and mule deer according to others. He may be a cross between certain types of deer, but this is just speculation. Regardless of what type of deer, it remains consistent across all of his appearances that he is a male deer. He has brown fur and red eyes. As a fawn, his fur is somewhat lighter and is sprinkled with white spots. As he grows, the spots leave and his fur darkens. Biography To be written. Relationships Faline Faline is Bambi's mate, childhood friend, and maternal cousin. Faline's mother, Ena, was the older sister of Bambi's mother, making them maternal cousins. The two first met on the meadow when they were just fawns. At firstAt least in the version told by Bambi, Bambi was very shy around her, not wanting to speak to her. They became friends after Faline licked his face several times, leading to him chasing her through the meadow. Their friendship would continue to remain strong throughout their childhood, though Bambi would still occasionally become nervous and bashful around her. Even though he may have been somewhat intimidated by her, when the situation called for it, Bambi would willingly defend her. This could be seen in him defending her from bullies such as Ronno. The two began to feel romantically for each other as they progressed into adults, even sharing a kiss at one point. However, it would seem that shortly after, they fell out of contact with each other. They met again some months later as full-grown adults. Again, Bambi was initially somewhat intimidated by her, but became comfortable around her after she licked his face, this time romantically. Just as when they were children, Faline would inspire Bambi to be brave, as he fought and defeated both Ronno and Karus, potential suitors for Faline, in order to be with her. After his defeat of these two, he and Faline became mates. Their love for each other could be seen again when, in the wake of the return of Man to the forest, the two tried to find each other. When Faline was cornered by Man's hunting dogs, Bambi bravely battled the canines in order to let Faline escape. He risked his life and was even shot immediately following his defeat of the dogs. As an ensuing forest fire consumed much of the forest, Faline waited for her love to return, hoping he would come back love. He did, and the lovers were reunited. Even though their relationship seemed to be at its strongest during this time, it was shortly afterwards that the two began to grow apart as Bambi began to spend more time being mentored by his father. He began to live a life of solitude and spend less time with Faline. By winter, the two hardly had any sort of relationship at all. Even after Faline bore Bambi two children, Geno and Gurri, he was still not a constant figure in her life. This was due both to his somewhat solitary lifestyle and the fact that, after the death of his father, he had become the leader of the herd, meaning that he now had many duties that kept away from his family. He would sometimes visit during the day when the children were asleep. He did not meet his children until they were old enough to run and talk. Despite this, he still showed love and affection whenever with Faline. He continued to care for her despite not being around her as much. He and Faline would eventually reunite long enough to conceive their third child, Ferto. Thumper Bambi and Thumper first met shortly after the former's birth. Thumper was the elder of the two and took on something of a teacher role in Bambi's life. He was instrumental in teaching him how to jump over logs, talk, tell the difference between a bird and a butterfly, and tell the difference between a butterfly and a flower, among other things. The two quickly became best friends as Thumper consistently taught his younger friend new things about the world, which Bambi greatly appreciated. Thumper was the first one to tell Bambi that there were other deer in the forest besides him and his mother. He also helped explain clover to him and explain to him what ice was. After Bambi's mother died, the two's relationship continued to grow as Thumper provided a support for Bambi, encouraging him to actively seek out a relationship with his father. He gave him advice on how to build relationships with words of wisdom such as, "Parents like it when you ask them questions." When Bambi revealed his desire to be brave like his father, Thumper, with the assistance of their mutual friend, Flower, taught the Young Prince how to growl and how to be "scarier than whatever's scaring you." At some unknown point, Bambi and Thumper apparently fell out of contact with each other, not reuniting until adulthood. Their reunion only lasted a short time as Thumper quickly left Bambi to spend time with Miss Bunny, much to Bambi's disappointment. Despite their relationship not being as close as it once was, the two would still interact occasionally, with Thumper's sons, Hopper and Patter, becoming friends with Bambi's children, Geno and Gurri. Other Relationships *Flower' - Best friend *'Friend Owl' - Friend *'Bambi's mother '- Mother *'The Great Prince of the Forest' - Father *[[Mena|'Mena']] - Friend *'Ena' - Aunt *'Geno' - Son *'Gurri' - Daughter *'Ferto' - Son *[[Gobo|'Gobo']] - Friend/Cousin *'Chip 'n' Dale' - Friends *'Timothy Mouse' - Friend *'Grimhilde' - Enemy *'Ronno' - Rival *'Karus' - Rival *'Marena' - Friend *'Nettla' - Friend/adoptive mother Behind the Scenes Bambi was created by Felix Salten as the titular character of his novel, ''Bambi: A Life in the Woods. He was conceived as a roe deer. The book would be adapted into a film by Walt Disney in 1942. In the film, the character model for Bambi more closely resembles a whitetail deer or a mule deer. It is said that both whitetail deer and mule deer were studied by the film's animators, leading to Bambi's physical appearance as it is in Disney media. Voices Bambi is voiced by Bobby Stewart as a baby, Donnie Dunagan as a fawn, Hardie Albright as an adolescent, and John Sutherland as a buck in the first film, and by Alexander Gould as a fawn in the midquel. International Voices To be written Gallery Bambi with Mrs. Quail.jpg Thumper 2.png File:Bambismile.jpg Bambi and birds Bambi and thumper.jpg Wiki-background bambi,thumper,flower.jpg 640px-Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-1435.jpg Bambi-1-.jpg Great Prince 3.jpg Porcupine Bridge.jpg Ronno'nbambi.jpg Ronnoandbambi.jpg Great Prince 5.jpg 114648.jpg Bambi-and-Faline-disneys-couples-7399961-864-486.jpg 640px-Bambi as a Buck.png Bambi-1942--Eng-.gif Ronno 3.jpg Bambi fights the hunting dogs-Bambi.jpg A hunting dog attacks bambi.jpg Bambi fights with hunting dog.jpg Bambi-mountainside 1.png Bambi-and-the-Great-Prince-of-the-forest-bambi-38935560-739-551.png Bambi-the-icon.jpg 11205811 1.jpg Bambi 1 emote.png Bambi POP figure.jpg Bambi with fawns.png 51KW4XHH9SL SX404 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg Bambi rain.jpg Bambi hide and seek.jpg Bambi gets lost 2.jpg 7064 big 1.jpg Bambi friends of forest.jpg Bambi golden book.jpg Batgpotf.jpg Image 66923422.jpg 51wZ9IGQMVL.;com.jpg bambi.jpg Bambi-1942-640.jpg Jigsaw-puzzle-30-pieces-bambi-family-walk.742-1.fs.jpg HolaFe.jpg Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Parents Category:Main characters Category:Deer Category:Fathers Category:Princes Category:Disney Category:2nd generation Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mammals Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Book Characters Category:Animals Category:Bucks/Male Deer Category:White-tailed deer Category:Roe deer Category:Mule deer Category:Bambi's Family